Bill Undertale
Bill Undertale is the central character of the Bill Undertale Cinematic Universe. Personality Bill has a calm and collected exterior, speaking with a formal tone. He has a means of getting what he wants from others quite easily, and is very determined in attaining his goals. However, in contrast to his formal tone, he is quick to upset when he doesn't get what he wants. This side of Bill especially shows through when no one wants to buy him a Rose Bear, or when LAN bans him from their Minecraft server. Bill speaks in short, decisive statements, always preceded by an asterisk. These distinct speech patterns make it easy to tell when Bill is possessing someone, which he has a tendency of doing frequently, more so than any of his other friends. Despite coming off as mostly serious, he is shown to have hobbies he has great fun doing, such as using online character creators to create images of himself. Background Not much is currently known about Bill's history, aside from the fact that he obtained superhuman powers through sheer willpower. The extent of what these powers can do is currently unknown. Abilities Many of Bill's powers remain unknown, though he is assumed to have a wide range of them as he refers to himself as a demigod. Bill's known abilities include: * Causing events to happen just by saying they will (this doesn't always work, as LAN seems to be immune to it) * Possessing others frequently with little to no cooldown time * Turning human beings into Pokémon * Travelling at extremely fast speeds Relationships Celio Celio is Bill's best friend, and they often get along and agree on most things. However, much to Bill's dismay, there are certain things that they disagree on, such as Rose Bears, which Celio uses as an opportunity to tease Bill. LAN Bill and LAN are good friends, but have somewhat of a strained relationship due to disagreement on many topics. According to LAN, Bill was "better with this kind of thing" before The Incident. Kevin Undertale Kevin is Bill's son (and clone of himself) whom he cares for deeply. It is shown that Bill will be supportive of Kevin's interests even when he doesn't know much about them himself, such as when Bill made his own ROBLOX account due to Kevin's influence.https://www.roblox.com/users/955936599/profile/Bill Undertale's official ROBLOX account. Sans Sans and Bill are good friends who met in a game of Minecraft. They bonded when Bill took up the job of narrating Undertale, and became "like brothers" to each other, which is why Bill chose the Undertale surname for himself during his legal name change. Trivia * Bill Undertale and the B.U.C.U. as we know it originated from an observation that Bill's official art from Pokémon happened to be doing a similar pose to Sans. * According to Bill himself, the M in his middle name could stand for absolutely anything, but his favourite responses are "Minecraft" and "Middle Name" itself. Gallery Sans2.png Tumblr pkhisdHXr11xmmfflo1 400.png Tumblr piaazh2iV21wqjgiso1 1280.png Tumblr pmcn8nJts61xmmfflo1 1280.png|An image Bill made in a dollmaker on picrew. Fwe5.png Sans.png Bucu2.jpg Bucu1.jpg References Category:Crunchers Category:Likes rose bears